Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |AltName = Merged Zamasu Combined Zamasu Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) Goku (fusion template) Gowasu/Future Gowasu (former master) }} Fusion Zamasu, usually just referred to as Zamasu (ザマス), is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. He is the final Antagonist of "Future" Trunks Saga Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé, but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme. It consists of a black form-fitting shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck, baggy black pants, white boots, grey robes with a red lining and a dark red sash that is tucked in fully. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Goku and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. According to Gowasu, Zamasu was too obsessed with the contradiction between mortals and gods. He also goes into an overwhelming fury if his enemies actually manage to overpower him, no matter how briefly. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. Unfortunately, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was left weakened by the effort of escaping; moreover, he was deeply shocked that his enemies had discovered a means of actually neutralizing him despite his immortality. When Goku Black arrived, having sensed Zamasu's ki decreasing, the latter informed his counterpart that they could no longer afford to underestimate the mortals. Declaring that they would display the true power of gods, Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky, with the former taking his Potara earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear. This initiated an explosive Potara Fusion between the two villains, creating Fusion Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". Fusion Zamasu proceeded to unleash a devastating assault, causing heavy damage to his surroundings and putting Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks on the defensive. However, he flew into a rage when Vegeta and Future Trunks managed to push back his Holy Wrath with a double Galick Gun, striking them down near-instantly with Lightning of Absolution. He then turned his attention to Goku, throwing another Holy Wrath to meet the Saiyan's God Kamehameha. Goku's attack overpowers Fusion Zamasu's and Goku attacks him further, despite him losing the ability to use his arms, but Fusion Zamasu crushes his left foot. Goku retaliates with the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken and knocks Fusion Zamasu down, but Goku runs out of energy and falls. Fusion Zamasu grows angrier and angrier, powering up and taking on a mutated state as his right arm grows in size. Goku and Vegeta use the Potara to fuse into Vegito, and Fusion Zamasu fights a losing battle with the fused Saiyan until he defuses. After Goku and Vegeta unfuse they are about to be killed by Fusion Zamasu but Future Trunks interferes, having rebuilt his sword with his own ki and engages Fusion Zamasu in the final battle, with Future Trunks believing he should be the one to kill him due to this being his world. During the battle, Future Trunks is able to draw and absorb all of the power of everyone left alive on Earth and with his new-found power is able to match Fusion Zamasu. Goku realizes what Future Trunks has done, and orders Vegeta to give Future Trunks all of their remaining power. With Goku and Vegeta's remaining power Future Trunks is able to change his blade again, this time emitting godly ki in the shape of a giant great sword and slices Fusion Zamasu's decaying body in half, obliterating the body of the immortal god. Power ;Manga and Anime Possessing the combin ed power of Goku Black and Future Zamasu amplified, this fusion is shown to be able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks. Gowasu notes that Black and Zamasu's fusion has expanded their combined power to no visible end, which is consistent with previous uses of Potara Fusion. In addition, Fusion Zamasu possesses Future Zamasu's immortality and Goku Black's limitless potential growth, making him a near-perfect entity. He is also able to singlehandedly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta, nearly crushing their hands simultaneously, and also nearly killing Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in one blast. However, when he engages in a beam struggle with both Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta at the same time, Fusion Zamasu is overwhelmed. Super Saiyan Blue Goku at full power also manages to hold his own against him and defeat him in a later beam struggle and successfully engage him in combat, breaking his wall of light. In his mutated form, he later appears to be on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito. However once Vegito actually got serious, Fusion Zamasu was completely overwhelmed until Vegito defused, and Fusion Zamasu was able to defeat Goku and Vegeta with one blow. Gowasu explains that Fusion Zamasu's body is unstable due to one fusee being immortal and the other fusee being mortal, not to mention Goku Black was transformed when they fuse and he and Future Zamasu fused with a large gap in power. This caused Fusion Zamasu's body to fluctuate, creating mutations in his body that multiplied his size and power, but left his body completely unstable and no longer immortal although was able to regenerate somewhat, which ultimately led to his demise. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the pre-release summary, he is so powerful that the mere force/pressure of his energy field alone is too intense for Goku and Vegeta to even get near him, let alone attack him; additionally, the trio's ki blasts are erased before they even make contact. Techniques and special abilities As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Semi-Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu, who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. As a result of Goku Black's presence within his being, Fusion Zamasu is only "half immortal". **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. *'Ring of Light' - Zamasu creates a white ring (that looks like a giant halo) around his body, which acts like a barrier. **'Wall of Light' – Fusion Zamasu emits a powerful purple bird-like structure structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches.Episode 65 preview This Wall of Light seems to possess a being of its own as it roars when destroyed by Goku and Vegeta. *'Lightning of Absolution' - Fusion Zamasu fires a purple-colored lightning blast from his body, or the body of his Wall of Light. *'Blades of Judgement' - From his halo, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. *'Holy Wrath' - Fusion Zamasu creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at his opponent. *'Fierce God Slicer' - Fusion Zamasu can create a purple blade of ki which emanates from his hand. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As the Potara Fusion of Black and Future Zamasu was performed while the former was in still in his Super Saiyan Rosé state, Fusion Zamasu's base state is a constant Super Saiyan Rosé. Because of which, the resulting fusion probably cannot enter a normal form nor power down. While normally this would cause a significant strain on the fusion's body and shorten his lifespan, the immortality gained from Future Zamasu, eliminates this problem. Light of Justice However, even with this fusion as seemingly unstoppable as it is, there is one crucial flaw. As a result of the nature of the fusion, with Future Zamasu's immortal body merging with Black's mortal body as well as Black's transformed state and power difference, the balance between Fusion Zamasu's body and soul was becoming unstable, and thus, as a result, he is damaged when hit by Goku's Kamehameha. By calling upon the "Light of Justice", Fusion Zamasu spreads his mutation across to his arm - causing it to become much larger and more muscular, and also powering him up. According to Gowasu (who simply refers to this state as an "ugly form"), another reason for this was the mutation making Zamasu's twisted, conflicted soul manifest on the outside. The right side of his body turns into a gooey purple substance, his right arm becomes much larger and more muscular, and his right eye changes color, as well as aura changing from colorful white to that of Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé. Power Stressed As a result of his great anger, after his forced mutation thanks to the Light of Justice, and then when he begins to lose to Vegito Blue, Fusion Zamasu bulks himself up - which at the cost of speed, increases his power even further. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) Gallery Trivia *Fusion Zamasu is the first villain in the franchise to be created by use of Potara Fusion. *Similar to Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu's voice is not an overlap of the fusees' previous voices. However, unlike Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu does not have a singular voice; rather his voice consists of two "Zamasu" voices overlapping one another, creating a sort of echo effect. This may be due to the fact that both of his components were technically separate instances of the same being (albeit with one possessing a different person's body). *Unlike his fusees, who use the Japanese pronouns 'watashi' (Future Zamasu and formerly Goku Black) and 'ore' (Goku Black at some point after his first fight with Goku) when referring to themselves, Fusion Zamasu uses the pronoun 'waga', which is commonly used to show that a character holds himself in rather high regard and thinks very little of others as a result. References ca:Fusió Zamasu es:Zamas Fusión it:Zamasu (fusione) Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists